1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to firefighter safety equipment, and more particularly to a harness system for a self-contained breathing apparatus (hereinafter referred to as an “SCBA”). Even more particularly, the present invention relates to a quick-release harness system for connecting an SCBA to a firefighter or rescue worker's turnout gear trucker's belt such that the quick-release system may be disconnected and separated from the trucker's belt in a matter of only a few seconds.
2. Discussion of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR §§1.97, 1.98
People celebrate and wonder at the heroics of firefighters. At the same time, they often romanticize firefighting work, imagining it to be some kind of athletic adventurism that provides an opportunity to show bravery and save people without having to be shot at. In truth, firefighters bear a heavy burden: Their jobs do not include the mere opportunity to rescue people and property from peril; they include the duty to rescue. And in discharging that duty, firefighters regularly inhabit a chaotic and terrifying hell world of flames and superheated air that blisters their skin and sears their eyes, billowing clouds of toxic smoke that instantly burns and damages their lungs, floors that collapse under them to bone breaking effect, roofs and ceilings that collapse over them to bone crushing effect. All the while, firefighters have to maintain their cool, in every respect, and act in the interests of others.
To make such a world navigable and survivable, firefighters don safety and operational equipment that is designed to strike a balance between providing physical maneuverability and providing protection from heat, fire and smoke. Due to the stakes, ongoing efforts are made to incorporate improved technology in firefighter turnout gear and firefighting equipment, and a very high state of maturity has been achieved. Among the many technical improvements are improvements related to the waist belts firefighters wear either inside or outside their turnout coat. Indeed, the present inventor has made contributions to the art in this field, including a combination trucker's belt and extrication harness combination shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,732,834, comprising a waistband having a number of integral features, including ax holder rings, and a strip of fabric sewn into the waistband so as to form a succession of fabric loops adapted for carrying equipment and tools. The apparatus shown in the '834 patent provided improved means for carrying and deploying an extrication line in the event it was necessary to rapidly egress from a multistory building. A better balance was struck.
However, a perfect balance remains elusive, and one circumstance in which is it particularly difficult to strike the right balance between safety and function is where rescue operations are undertaken in confined and/or congested spaces, such as collapsed or collapsing buildings. Breathing apparatus is necessary in many or most of those situations, and to provide assisted breathing a firefighter or rescue worker must wear some kind of self-contained breathing apparatus (or “SCBA”). The typical apparatus include three principal components, including a tank containing breathable air under high pressure (typically 2200 psi to 4500 psi), a pressure regulator, and an inhalation mouthpiece, mouth mask, or face mask. These elements are operatively coupled and mounted on an SCBA carrying frame, which generally resembles a backpack frame, including shoulder straps, a rigid mid-frame member, a lower lumbar support, and a hip/waist belt (refer to FIG. 1).
While the SCBA provides breathable air for hostile environments, it also greatly limits movement, and in some circumstances it can impede passage into or through a confined space. For instance, when a roof or ceiling collapses, some structures within the building (sturdy desks, filing cabinets, tables, and the like) may actually support a substantial portion of the roof or ceiling slightly above the floor, possibly saving a person from being crushed. It thus may also provide a rescue worker with a narrow passage through which to get to the trapped person. However, the sheer bulk of the SBCA can prevent such passage, and the rescue worker may be forced to remove the SCBA by unbuckling the waist belt and slipping off the shoulder straps. This is a cumbersome and time-consuming maneuver.
Furthermore, collapsing structures frequently present a space filled with a maze of wires, cables, structural building materials, and the like, and such environments carry a high risk of entanglement. When donning an SCBA, it is the SCBA itself that represents a particular risk. This is aptly described in the well known treatise on the subject, Firefighter Rescue & Survival, by Richard Kolomay and Robert Hoff, 2003, PennWell Corporation, pp. 88-95.
Thus, in some instances, to effect an escape, to make passage through a confined space possible, or to escape entanglement, it may be necessary to abandon the SCBA. When this dire action is taken, the rescue worker may be left without numerous tools and safety equipment disposed on his waist belt, and the rescue worker may be left without the means to carry critical gear other than by using his hands. This greatly handicaps the rescue worker and limits the tasks he can perform and the safety under which he can operate.
It would therefore be desirable to have means to rapidly release an SCBA unit from a waist belt while also retaining the waist belt with its attached tools and other accoutrements. While several firefighter/rescue worker support harnesses have been proposed to provide easy removal and adjustment, to the knowledge of the present inventor, none disclose, teach, or suggest a quick release system for selectively attaching and detaching a trucker's belt from an SCBA support frame.